


Cheated

by BadgerQueen



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerQueen/pseuds/BadgerQueen
Summary: Erin is done with Jay's cheating.





	Cheated

"Please, Erin! Just tell me what's wrong!" He cried out, reaching for her arm.

Erin jerked away. With fire in her eyes, she turned to face him, "I can't do this anymore, Jay! I can't continue to live like this!" Her clenched fists hung at her sides. Feet apart and head high, she stood defiantly.

The man before her scoffed, "You can't do this? Ha! You're one to talk!" His arms crossed over his chest.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Erin growled out.

"You know exactly what it means! I can't stand it when you get like this! You're so fucking dramatic!" Jay huffed and threw his arms open in an angered gesture.

"Of course I'm being dramatic! You fucking cheated!" Erin screamed at him as an angry tear fell from her eye. She stepped forward and jabbed him sharply on the chest.

He recoiled from the jab and glared, "No, I didn't! If you'd just let me talk, you'd know that!"

Erin rolled her eyes furiously, "Yeah, like I would let you try and talk yourself out of it. I know what I saw!"

"You didn't see anything! There was nothing to see! Nothing happened!" Jay snarled.

"How can I believe you?" Erin turned away, crossing her arms.

Jay sighed and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms carefully around her waist and drew her in close. He whispered, "I wouldn't lie about this, Erin. I'm not a cheater. You're too important to me for me to cheat."

The tension slowly left Erin's shoulders. A moment later, she turned in his arms and looked up to meet his eyes, "You really didn't cheat?"

He smiled, "I really didn't cheat, I swear." He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly.

Erin sighed and shifted closer, resting her head against his chest, "Okay, I believe you." She burrowed in closer, then paused, her voice turning sharp, "But if I suspect you of it again, it's over. I'll never play with you again."

Jay nodded seriously, "Understandable." He grinned and pecked her lips before pulling away.

Erin laughed and followed him back to the abandoned scrabble board. She may have said she believed him, but she was going to watch his every move from now on. And she was definitely never letting him deal the tiles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
